


Multiship Meme: Bellamy

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiship Drabble Meme for Bellamy</p><p>Featuring: Bellamy & Octavia, Bellamy & Clarke (platonic or not, you be the judge), Bellamy & Raven, Bellamy & Wells (platonic or not, you be the judge), Bellamy x Murphy (& Miller x Monty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiship Meme: Bellamy

**Bellamy &Octavia**

It’s like in the blink of an eye Octavia was a crying baby in his arms and now she’s grown into a bonafide warrior princess in front of his very eyes. Where had the time gone?

He still feels the impulse to jump in and save her, even though he’s pretty sure she’s more than likely the one that will need to save his ass now. He always will; he’s her big brother, after all. But it’s almost like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

He can let her go, watch her chase after the next thrill.

It still is ingrained in him to watch after her, and at the same time it’s sad that he isn’t that person in her life anymore. But it’s better like this too, because she’s grown up to be her own knight in bloody war-paint.

“I’m proud of you,” he whispers to her, barely audible over the crackling of the fire. Her face is glowing orange, and she looks so much more beautiful than their mother ever was. There’s less fear in her features. She has a freeness about her that was lost to their mother.

“I’m proud of you too, Big Brother,” she’s says back to him with a smile. She scoots closer to him on the log they’re sitting on and leans her head on his shoulder. She may be a warrior princess now who can take care of herself, but she’ll never be too old to cuddle her brother.

Or it’s just a diversion to steal his cup of Monty’s moonshine. But Bellamy likes to believe it’s both.

* * *

**BellamyxClarke (platonic or not, you be the judge)**

He didn’t realize how well they worked together until she was gone. They were a team. They could communicate without a word; he could just look at her and know what her plan was and he’d be right there with her. She was smart, smarter than he’d ever hoped to be. He trusted her with his life, and that’s not something he took lightly.

He knew her so well and that’s why her leaving was so much harder than it should have been. He understood why she left. He understood why she needed time to go off on her own. If the roles were reversed, he’d most likely would have the same idea flit through his head.

But that didn’t make up for the fact that she left. She left her people; left him. They were supposed to be a team. They were supposed to bear this weight together. But instead she had left him behind to not only deal with what they did together, but to take care of her - their - people alone.

So when she did come back, he gave her the biggest hug he could manage. But he still resented her. And it would take some time to gain some of that trust back.

Except it didn’t. They had a talk and all it took was her saying “I’m sorry” and him replying “I know” for the resentment to be dropped.

They were back to Bellamy and Clarke again, and this time it would stay that way.

* * *

**Bellamy &Raven**

The sound of Raven’s screams still echo in his ears hours later when he goes back to check on Raven. She’s in the lab, fiddling with wires; her face streaked with drying tears. She’s been there since Bellamy carried her back to camp.

He doesn’t say anything when he steps in the room, and Raven doesn’t look up from the wires. She’s devastated, Bellamy can tell, but even alone in the half dark, she’s still trying to keep it together. His heart goes out to the strong girl in front of him; the girl whom collapsed in grief his arms a mere hours before.

Bellamy creeps into the room slowly, one foot in front of the other. Raven doesn’t seem to notice. She jumps when he says, “You okay?”

She doesn’t look at him, but her fingers fumble on the wires. Bellamy takes her stillness as an okay to approach. He sits down next to her.

Silence.

Bellamy peeks at her out of the corner of his eye and reaches out a hand and rests it on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Raven.”

The hand’s there for one, two, three - he’s about to pull away, to stand up and leave, when she reaches up and holds his hand there.

She sniffles and says a quiet “So am I,” and her shoulders shake with silent tears.

Bellamy lets her grieve.

* * *

**Bellamy &Wells**

“How are you always so chipper in the morning?” Bellamy groans, rolling over to press his face in the pillow to block out the light.

“I don’t stay up drinking my weight in vodka,” comes the sharper retort from Bellamy’s roommate.

“You would if you had my professor.”

“Then drop the class, asshole, and quit pouting.” Bellamy feels a weight on his bed and wiggles over to give Wells a little more room. He can feel his heat through his threadbare blanket. “Now up, I brought my special brew.”

Bellamy pulls the pillow from his face and cracks an eye open. “Just the way I like it?” Meaning a cup of tea with just enough honey and lemon and sugar to warm Bellamy’s insides and scare away his headache.

“Dude, it’s been 3 years. I know you by now.” Wells gives him a half mustered glare. “Just drink it and join the land of the living. You have a lecture in twenty.”

“You’re so good to me,” coos Bellamy as he takes the cup from Wells. He smiles as the liquid slides blissfully down his throat. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wells says waves off. “You couldn’t function without me.”

“True, that’s why you’re carrying me to class.” The pillow thrown at his head doesn’t disturb the smile on Bellamy’s lips.

“Fuck you, Blake.”

* * *

**BellamyxMurphy (ft MillerxMonty)**

“How many are we up to now?” Miller asks, a joint hanging from his mouth and he cleans the barrel of his gun. Monty steals it for a puff and gives it back with a kiss to the male’s cheek. He’s gone as fast as he comes; Bellamy watches as he resumes his seat in front of the illuminated computer screen.

“This is the sixth this month?” Bellamy shrugs, the barrel of his revolver spinning as he pops it back into place.

“Seventh,” Murphy corrects, sitting next to Bellamy on the ratty couch. He reaches over Bellamy to grab a knife - Murphy doesn’t like doing things the easy way.

Bellamy takes the opportunity to lean forward and nip at the back of Murphy’s ear with his teeth. “Specifics, specifics. I’m still winning,” he jokes, pushing Murphy away from him after the taste.

“By a lousy 2 grand. Easily fixed.” Murphy takes the joint Miller’s extending to him; he blows the deep drag right in Bellamy’s face with a smirk that Bellamy hates.

“You’re on,” Bellamy growls, his own dark smirk curling his lips.

“We’re robbing banks, not murdering people.” Miller rolls his eyes.

“Not yet,” Bellamy and Murphy say in unison and Miller laughs darkly.

“Please let me know when our profession changes. I need new knives.”

Monty snickers in the background.


End file.
